Acelina Moreau
Owned by YFS, get the HIP. Info Name: Acelina "Ace" Moreau Gender: Female District: 1 Age: 17 Weapon: Throwing Knives, Sword, Machete Appearance: Acelina is one of the most beautiful girls you will ever see. She has forest green eyes that glisten and shine, long blonde hair that she has up, and occasionally down. She has the build of an athletic model, and her pretty face completes it all. She has light tan skin color, and she normally wears athletic apparel. Strengths/skills: Acelina has high stamina, meaning she can run and swim for a very long time without tiring. She is a very fast runner and swimmer, and she can climb things with masterful skill. She's also a very quick fighter, dodging and striking with great speed. Weakness(es): Acelina's very scared of snakes, she lacks survival skills, and she doesn't possess knowledge of plants. Personality: Acelina is competitive and she can't stand to lose. She'll always try her best to make sure she is one of the best at what she does, and won't tolerate failure from herself. While she is very good looking, she doesn't show her body or looks off unless she sees it as an emergency, or if she has to to compete in something. However, she is charming, using her looks as a way to get people to like her. She isn't mean to others, even if they're not her allies, and will treat everyone fairly until someone cheats. She hates cheaters. If you cheat her out of something she deserves, she'll try her best to bring you to justice. She sees the games as one of her competitions she's participating in, and will not hesitate to kill you if your not her ally or if you attack her. She isn't evil or brutal though, and will be sure to make her kills quick and virtually painless. She is good hearted with protagonist-like morals, and will eliminate tributes she sees as bad, evil, or wicked first, before she kills the not-so evil tributes. Her final trait is how she will keep fighting through problems until she dies, that's if she dies... Backstory/History: Acelina was born in a competitive sports family, who didn't tolerate failure. When she was able to walk, her family began to make her an athlete. Due to starting at such a young age, Acelina was whipped into shape quiet quick and easily. She ate healthy, and trained with her parents from dawn to dusk. ''' '''After training with her parents until she was 12, she was eligible to join the career academy. Acelina joined, and it wasn't long before she caught the eyes of many boys. Acelina hadn't noticed her beauty until that moment, and she caught on quick. She knew she could manipulate boys, but she didn't because she knew it was a wrong thing to do, so instead she just charmed them so they would like her more as a friend. Acelina was one of the best girls in the academy by 14, being in the greatest shape and being very fast at everything she did. She began to compete in contests held annualy, such as boxing, swimming, and district wide marathons. Her parents were very impressed, as Acelina brought home bronze and silver medals. "I couldn't have done it without you." Acelina said one night, as she brought home a gold medal for completing a sprint and finishing first. Her parents were very impressed, so they went to buy her something for her accomplishment. They took her to a store, and bought her a district 1 diamond necklace. "Something to represent your beauty and focus." her mother said. Acelina was shocked, but was very happy by such a gift. People began to admire Acelina, and she had a large group of friends. They called her "Ace" for short, which is where she got her nickname. "Ace, check this out." her best friend, Iciela said. Acelina, now 15, looked at what her friend had shown her, and she was horrified. A scribbly note said "Meet me at the track tonight. I want to challenge you to a competition. -May" Acelina knew May cheated, having witnessed it herself. But unable to decline a challenge, Acelina knew she had to show up. Acelina showed up on the cold windy night. "As expected, if it isn't Acelina." May sneered. "I don't decline challenges and I play fair." Acelina snarled back. "Get in your lane." May ordered on the track, as Acelina entered lane 2. When she got in a position to run, someone grabbed her arm. To large men were trying to pin Acelina. Acelina quickly kicked one away, and fought with the men for a good 5 minutes. When May joined in, Acelina knew this was a whole setup. Outnumbered 3 to 1, Acelina was pinned down. ' '"You coward!" Acelina said in between grunts as the men pinned her chest to the track. "Go kill her. Make sure it looks like an accident. Retrive your payment an hour after you complete the task." May said in a cold voice. Her hands and legs bound, the men gagged Acelina, and carried her into the career academy. Thoughts of anger at May and thoughts of fear for her life flashed in Aelina's mind over and over. ''' '''They took her to the pool, where the two men untied her. One kept Acelina down while the other removed the gag and bonds. Acelina tried screaming for help, but since the academy was closed, no one heard her. The men dragged Acelina into the pool, before shoving her underwater. They took her ponytail and made it suck into the pool's drain, to make it look like Acelina was training and had died in the accident. The men left, as Acelina pulled on her hair to try and get loose. It was hopeless, and Acelina knew that she was going to die. After managing to hold her breath for about 2 minutes, Acelina blacked out, and was thought to have drowned. She woke up in a white room. Thinking she was dead, she walked out of the room. She saw a girl with her back turned, and Acelina called out "Where am I?". The girl turned, her young face no older than 9 looking back at Acelina. "Oh, your Ace. I had come to the career academy last night in search of my sister. I saw you in the pool, and you looked dead. Scared, I cut your hair and pulled you out. I brought you home, in case you were to be alive." she explained in a calm tone. "Thanks I guess." Ace said. She began to walk out the door, when the girl said "Wake up Ace." Acelina turned, confused. "What?" she asked uncertain. "Wake up please!" the girl said again, before Acelina opened her eyes. Just a dream. Icelia stood over Acelina. "You're not dead!" she said happily. "I knew May was up to no good. I witnessed it all. If we hurry now, we can catch May and make her pay!" Icelia said excitedly. Still confused why she had dreamt of that girl, Acelina snapped out of her thoughts. "Say, did you pull me out of the water?" Acelina asked. Icelia looked at her puzzled. "No, you were lying here on the floor, wet as a tidal wave." Icelia replied. Acelina was in mystery, but quickly turned her thoughts to catching May. "Doesn't matter. Let's go get revenge." Acelina replied. Acelina and Icelia "borrowed" some equipment from the academy, such as tomahawks, and throwing knives. The two went to change. Acelina changed into a black jumpsuit to blend in with the night, tying up her wet hair in a ponytail. She noticed that it was shorter, as if it were cut by a pair of scissors. "You done yet?" Icelia called from the outside. "Yeah" Acelina replied, before leaving the dressing room. They began to make their departure, when a smooth, relaxed voice said "You look sexy in those black clothes Ace." The girls turned, to see a handsome boy. He stood at 6'2, with cropped blonde hair, a good tan, and a body girls would die over. Acelina's ex-boyfriend, Alexander Rockere. "You two are out here at a late hour. Isn't this place closed?" Alexander said soothingly. Acelina managed to resist his charm, but Icelia was in a dreamy state. "Yes it is..." she said, as she walked over to Alexander as if she was in a trance. Acelina became suspicious almost immediately. "Why are you here then? Shouldn't you be combing your hair or sanitizing yourself with the 50 types of cologne you have?" Acelina snapped. "Oh, I'm here because of money... blood money." Alexander replied, pulling Icelia into a hidden blade. Acelina watched in horror as her best friend fell over, blood spilling from the impalement. Alexander pulled out a pistol, a silencer attached to it. "Too bad I would have to ruin such a sexy body by shooting you threw the chest." Alexander said, aiming the gun at Acelina. He began to pull the trigger, when Icelia knocked him off his feet. The two began to wrestle for control of the gun, before Icelia shouted "Go! Stop May!" as the two fought. Acelina sprinted out of the career academy, seeing the two men who drowned her beggining to leave in a dusty old jeep. "Hurry up, we need to get out of here before someone suspects us." one of them said as they tried to start the jeep. The engine roared to life, as they sped off. Acelina jumped inside of a car that she knew was Alexander's. "I hope I ruin this thing." she said as she started the engine. She might have only been 15 and driving illegally, but at this point, she didn't even care. She drove the car, tracking the men back to a house on the outskirts of the district. When they parked and went inside, Acelina pulled in quietly. She exited Alexander's car and snuck into the dusty jeep. She knew the men would drive to May's to collect their pay, so she hid behind the back seat and waited. Eventually, she heard the men enter the vehicle, as it began to move as they droved. When the jeep finally stopped, she heard the men talking to May. "We drowned Acelina and made it look like her hair got stuck in a pool drain. I assure you she's dead." one of them said. Acelina got up on her knees to peer out the window. May and the two men were standing out in front of an abandoned shack. "Good. Take this and go." May said, handing a fat wad of cash to both men. They were about to leave, when someone said "They failed!" Of course, Alexander hobbled out of the brush. "Acelina is still alive! I managed to take out Icelia, but Ace is escaped and hijacked my car!" he yelled. May slapped Alexander, saying "It was your job to murder them in case the plan failed! Boys are so dumb and brainless!" May shouted, stamping her feet on the ground. Acelina knew she had to get rid of the 4, because they would hunt her down. ''' '''Climbing into the front seat while the four were arguing, Acelina pulled out a throwing knives. She cut the wiring in the jeep and jammed the knife in the keyhole to prevent them from escaping. She pulled out a revolver from the console, as she exited outside the passenger side door. When she opened it however, the car alarm went off. Instinctively, one of the big men ran around the front of the car. Acelina managed to shoot him in the knee, as he fell over. The revolver made a loud noise, and she knew the other three would come around to investigate. The man reached for his shotgun, but Acelina kicked it away and executed the evil man with a shot to the head. Another shot rang out, as Acelina dove behind cover. "Ace, you can't hide from me." Alexander called out. Acelina heard clunky footsteps around her corner. When they were close enough, she whipped around the corner, twirling around and slicing at her enemy. A gurgling sound of a slashed throat shocked Acelina, as the second large man fell to the ground twitching before dying. ''' '''Acelina turned around as an intensifying pain erupted in her right arm, as she dropped her revovler clutching her shoulder. She looked up to see Alexander smiling at her. "You thought you could be a heroine didn't you? Well, you're going to make a sexy dead one!" Alexander said, firing the gun. It clicked. Misfire. Acelina didn't waste a second to lung at Alexander, using her good arm to stab the bottom of his chin. She pushed upward, as it entered into his mouth, and eventually, into his brain. Alexander fell down, dead. Acelina looked at the body, before grimly turning around to the sound of a slow and steady clap. "Well done, well done. You've turned out to be quiet the warrior, haven't you? I can always see why everyone like you best. You've got the looks of a athletic model, and you won't give up no matter how much pain is inflicted on you. You must not be tolerant of failure. I admire you for that, but if I end you, then everyone will look up to me." May said. Acelina knew her luck had run out. If she was going to die, she would die charging at her enemy and accepting her death with pride. ''' '''A shot rang out as Acelina collided with May. Acelina was still breathing, her heart was still beating. May was looking at her shocked. Then, blood began to pour from a bullethole in her head. Acelina had knocked the gun's barrel into May's forehead and had made her shoot herself. Stunned, yet victorious, Acelina stood up. But then she saw something else... the girl she saw in her dream. "Who are you?" Acelina asked. "I'm Icelia's sister. But my name doesn't matter. I have watched you, admired you, for the past years. They could consider me your biggest fan, but I consider myself your guardian. But now... after Icelia's death... I have no home." the girl said. Acelina knew that this girl had saved her life from drowning, so she simply replied "Come with me. It's been a long night." It was a headline the next day, the murder of Bennet, Gary, Alexander, May, and Icelia. No one suspected Acelina, and she kept it a secret. She learned the name of Icelia's sister, it turned out to be Snowflake. Acelina's parents decided to train Snowflake like they did Acelina herself, and the family adopted her. ''' '''2 years later, Acelina was now 17. Snowflake was 12, and she was beginning to resemble Acelina, except with black hair and blue eyes. It was Snowflake's first reaping, so she was nervous. "Don't be scared... there's always a bunch of bigheaded careers who volunteer. You'll be fine, don't worry." Acelina explained. However, as if someone had planned it all along, Snowflake was reaped. Joining in with the other careers, Acelina volunteered. To protect her adopted sibling. Many guys wolf whistled at her as she jogged up to the stage. Acelina didn't pay not attention to them, but she knew she had to beat the other careers up there. She had volunteered to make sure Snowflake didn't go. Because Acelina knew, that if anyone else but her went up there that day, that they would be replaced by Snowflake no matter what. She knew May's family was trying to kill her, and so far, they were succeeding. Interview Angle: Use her looks and charm combo to gain sponsors. Token: Diamond Necklace Height: 5'6 Fears: Snakes Alliance: Careers Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer Category:Yourfavoritesalmon